Love Bites
by VanSoVen
Summary: Vanitas Is looking for a new bed partner.  After meeting sora, will he end up with more than a one night stand?  Vanora LEMON, oneshot.   possibly the first Vanora story here? o.O


Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Vanitas, Sora, any of that good stuff.

A.N.: Before I tell you go any further, please know that this is my first lemon and I would really love it if you would review. Please let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve. Thanks! Now ONWARD!

_Another boring night at the club._ Vanitas thought, rolling his amber eyes. He scanned all the gyrating bodies, tuning out the pulsing music and flashing lights. _And not a sexy piece of ass around._

While not totally up front about it, Vanitas was bisexual. He wasn't bashful, nor was he proud. All he wanted was a good fuck on a Saturday night, nothing more. Whether his 'victim' was male or female, he honestly didn't care; as long as it was good. But tonight, it looked like he was out of luck. Ah, well he figured he might as well grab a drink before searching out a suitable partner at another place.

So, the coal haired bachelor made his way to the bar, still running his eyes over the crowd as he went. The bartender, a busty young thing, asked him for his order with a tired look, her face in a memo pad.

"A vodka. On the rocks." He replied, resting his head on his hand. When he spoke, it certainly grabbed the bartender's attention. Who was the owner of that kind of voice, so velvety, yet rough? And young…

She looked up at him and immediately thrust her chest in his face.

"Right away." She said seductively, taking in the whole of him. Average height. Yellow eyes. Deliciously spiked, raven hair. Ageless. Her kind of guy. Soon enough she was back with his order. "Free for you, sweetie. Think of this as a favor; considering you're probably not old enough to drink. Eighteen, I'm guessing?"

"Not according to this, I'm not." Vanitas flashes his fake ID.

"Oh." The bartender hadn't an idea what to say. Little did she know, her guess was right on the money. Eighteen years of age; Vanitas had adopted this lifestyle two years before. "Well, wanna get lucky then? I get off in fifteen minutes…" The bartender fiddles with the buttons on her uniform, allowing one to come undone. Vanitas considers it for a moment. She did have a lot up front, just the way he liked his girls…

"Sorry. Not tonight. Maybe another time. Nice tits though." He says, aloof. _A guy._ He decides, _I need a guy tonight…_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a real looker sat next to him. He was identical to Vanitas in appearance if that were even possible, save for his eye and hair color. Liquid blue, chocolate brown. While this surprised Vanitas at first, as he watched the boy order a Bloody Mary a smirk grew. _Score. _He was perfect. Vanitas let his eyes roam about his body, taking in a lean frame, less muscular than his own, but just as nice. He held a more childish look than his own too, which is probably why he was carded as Vanitas had been. He too flashed a phony and declined a night with the slutty bartender, remaining oblivious to his look alike.

"Isn't she a whore?" Vanitas asks the tasty looking boy, giving a small chuckle, for which many fell immediately. He shrugs before looking at Vanitas' face and giving him a shocked expression. The shock soon subsides as he answers.

"She asked you…right?" The boy inquires, his voice nervous.

"Sure did."

"I couldn't tell her bluntly, but… I'm not interested in women." He whispers the last bit. Vanitas sees his cheeks take a light pink sheen despite the darkness of the room. His smirk grows even bigger in size.

"I'll take either… whatever I can get, if you catch my meaning." At this, the blue eyed Vanitas' blush deepens. "Can I get your name?"

"It's Sora."

"I'm Vanitas…What do you say I pay for your next drink, Sora? Want another Bloody Mary?" He pulls out a wad of cash. "Anything you want. And I do mean anything." Vanitas insists, drawing closer and putting a hand on Sora's knee to make sure his hidden message is received.

"I…uh, sure. That sounds nice." Sora says, looking away. "Yeah, another Bloody Mary, thanks." He seemed flustered by the extra attention. So Vanitas ordered out for another Bloody Mary; needless to say the bartender was a little surprised when she saw the two so up close and personal with one another. When Sora was nearly finished, Vanitas proceeded to ask him:

"So, when did you come out and realize you weren't attracted to the fairer sex?" Sora sputtered and choked on his drink. "Hey, sorry. You alright?" Vanitas asked.

"It's okay. You just caught me a little off guard… a year ago. No one really seemed surprised though. Except me."

"I get it. So you're still getting used to the idea?"

"More or less…"

"…Okay, you talked me into it. Come to my place? For tonight, that is. Dinner?" Vanitas asked. Though it was well past dinner time. Sora looks at him, looking blaringly innocent. Vanitas felt himself rise against his dark wash jeans.

"But we only just met tonight."

"Come on, my treat. I'm not THAT bad a cook."

"I guess so… it's just-"

"Great. Let's get out of here." Vanitas said with a devilish grin, grabbing Sora's wrist.

Vanitas' apartment wasn't the nicest, but it wasn't a dump. He'd learned to keep it clean for any guests that happened into his home. Girls were especially turned off by the messes he was prone to making; and of course Vanitas was all about making his 'victims' feel welcome. As soon as they stepped inside, he trapped Sora in a heated kiss, causing the brunette to gasp.

Vanitas took the opportunity to let his tongue slither into his mouth.

"What happened to dinner?" Sora asks, pulling away.

"Sora, you ARE the dinner. My dinner…" Vanitas whispered in his ear, licking the lobe before attacking Sora's lips again.

After getting over his alarm, Sora quickly started kissing back. Vanitas took a bold move and squeezed his ass, earning a moan. _Willing little fella_. Slowly, he maneuvers Sora over to his queen size, sliding over the top of him all while still lip locked. Getting bored with the open mouthed kisses, Vanitas trails his way down Sora's neck, stopping at the juncture near his shoulder to bite down hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"Ah! Vanitas…" Sora cries, already sweating and eager. "More…?" Vanitas lets out a peal of laughter.

"You like the pain? Oh, this will be so fun…"

"W-what?" Sora stuttered through the pleasure.

"You couldn't tell? I'm the type of guy that thoroughly enjoys that." He glares down at Sora, his eyes burning with want. He broke away to yank his pants down, kick off his shoes and take his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. His length was bulging after learning Sora enjoyed the pain inflicted upon him. That was so incredibly sexy…

"So, I'm guessing you're going to be on top?" Sora asks in an unsure voice, pulling his shirt up. He stopped in the middle of doing so, holding the fabric in his teeth to unbutton his pants and expose the blue boxers beneath. He'd barely known the guy for an hour and Vanitas was already being driven wild by such simple actions.

"Of course I'm on top." Vanitas said like it should have been obvious, "I'm always on top."

"Good. I was hoping, since I don't have much experience…" Sora said, embarrassed. At that moment, it hit Vanitas like a blow to the head.

"You're a virgin? Gay sex, straight sex or both?"

"Both." Sora admits, clad in his boxers as well. He still sat on the bed, looking so easy for the taking with the bite mark angry and red on his shoulder. "Sorry. I'm not really sure what to do first hand, but I want to try. I can't stay a virgin forever…"

Vanitas lost it at that point, and felt the precum building.

"Oh, you won't. Wait here just a second."

"Hurry up? I'm tired of waiting…" Vanitas took a sharp breath. Under the bathroom sink, he found what he was looking for. Handcuffs. While he hadn't an idea where he'd gotten them, he figured that they'd come in handy right about now.

"Did you get me something?" Sora asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Maybe. Why, you hard yet?" Vanitas queried with a leer.

"…Yes." Sora confessed, letting Vanitas slide off his boxers. He slid off his for him in return, sneaking a peek. "Oh!" He cried, looking like he'd won the lottery. In a way he sort of had. "It's so…BIG. How will it ever…?"

"Oh, I'll make it fit. Don't worry about th-" Vanitas' breath was ripped out of him as he felt Sora's hand close around his manhood. When had Sora disappeared from under him?

"I'm jealous. Mine'll never get this big." He pouted, running his finger over the head. Vanitas felt Sora's breath on him. "Oh… you're excited!" The boy said happily, a smile gracing his features.

"Sora-!" Vanitas protested. Sora had too much power over him and he didn't like it one bit. And he didn't even know his own strength. If he did what Vanitas thought he was going to do, Vanitas was going to lose it right there and that didn't sit right with him. Vanitas got his pleasure HIS way, not anyone else's.

Forcing Sora down, he punished him with a rough kiss on the mouth, biting his lip when he pulled away.

"Listen, I don't care how inexperienced you are; but know that I'M always the dominant one here. I'M the one you'll submit to, and I'M the one who's name you'll be screaming by the end of the night. Apologize, Sora, you son of a bitch." Vanitas ordered, digging his nails into the boy's soft wrists, causing him to give a small noise of pleasure.

"No." Sora refuses, probably knowing how his actions would affect his night.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not sorry…"

"Oh, not sorry? Why the fuck aren't you sorry?" He continued restraining Sora with one hand and reached for the handcuffs. Binding both his hands to the bedpost, Vanitas made sure to tighten them as well as possible. "You aren't getting out of that, are you?" He sneered.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

Vanitas refused to answer and instead began licking and sucking his way down Sora's chest. _He's just as good as I thought he'd be… _He stopped at his groin to give him a hickey. "Ahh…" Vanitas heard Sora sighing in contentment. His eyes narrowed. Vanitas didn't want Sora sighing, he wanted him moaning and screaming. Without thinking, he took the whole of Sora's cock into his mouth, easily deep throating him. Vanitas had learned to control his gag reflex after performing a multitude of blow jobs. "V-Vanitas!"

He used his hand to slowly pull Sora out of his mouth.

"A little small for my tastes, but you're a naughty little one so I guess it makes up for it." Vanitas puts the dick to his mouth, licking it slowly up and down and causing Sora to pant.

"P-please…! I think I'm gonna-"

"You're not allowed to speak!" Vanitas cried, seizing the head of him again. He swirled his tongue around, purposely being agonizingly unhurried. Relishing Sora's whimpers and moans, he waited patiently for him to cum. Soon enough, he did, spattering Vanitas' face in white. "Mmm… For someone so hot tempered, your cum is awfully delicious." He teases, licking it off his fingers and lips. "Let's flip you over, you little man whore." Though Vanitas wasn't one to talk.

"You don't mean you're going to…?"

"Yes, I'm going to fuck you up the ass the way you deserve." Using the key, Vanitas unlocked Sora's bondages for a moment. "On your knees!" He directed. Roughly, Vanitas grabbed Sora's hands and cuffed them behind his back, pushing him face first onto the bed.

"Please remember it's my first time…" Sora pleaded, already growing in size. Vanitas smirked the same way he had been since he'd met Sora at the club.

"I'll try. I might forget…" He positioned his throbbing rod at Sora's entrance and pushed in as quickly as possible without ripping anything. Sora had turned his head so he could breathe somewhat normally.

"Ah… ouch!" The tears were rolling down his face. "Vanitas, it hurts so much!" He felt himself attempting to expand to contain Vanitas' extraordinarily large member.

"Get over it, Sora. It's only halfway in and I'm nowhere near done with you yet." After more tears and pushing, his manhood had filled Sora to the hilt. Sora felt him pushing against his prostate and moaned loudly. "See? Once the pain is gone, it's a win for both of us, isn't it?" Pulling out, pushing in, repeating. Vanitas felt his face get hot, Sora milking his cock and making the both of them sweat. "Damn, you're so fucking tight!" He told Sora, increasing his speed. After that, Vanitas heard absolutely nothing.

Nothing but the sound of Sora's voice saying his name louder and louder until finally it was a scream.

"Vanitas, My God, Vanitas…oh, MASTER!"

Vanitas came hard after hearing Sora's new title for him.

"FUCK!"

The smaller of the two felt Vanitas' seed inside of him and came as well; he was so tired he collapsed. His knees could no longer hold him, nor could they hold his lover. Vanitas pulled out for the last time and lay on the bed, completely exhausted. He used the key to unlock Sora's shackles once more, throwing them across the room to pull Sora toward him.

"…You're really good." Sora panted with a smile. He snuggled into Vanitas' chest as his dark haired twin crossed his arms behind his head.

"I know." He responded, looking down at the guy he'd only met that night. He watched as Sora's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became rhythmic. _I guess he can stay for tonight._ Vanitas thought, remembering some of the clingier partners he'd shared his bed with.

"Do you love me, Master?" Sora mumbled in his sleep, scooting closer. Believe it or not, it actually caused Vanitas to blush. But only a little. _Master. I've never had one call me THAT before. I must have made his first time incredible._

"_I wouldn't call it love, but I definitely wouldn't mind having a few more nights like that." Vanitas grinned roguishly. Maybe next time, he would allow Sora to do what he'd originally intended. _

_It wasn't long before Vanitas too succumbed to slumber, covered in both his mate's hot juices and his own, his mouth wrapped around the love bite he had created in the beginning of the night._


End file.
